Hourglass Sand
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Silently she bowed her head, not wanting him to see the tears that escaped. She couldn't handle losing another man that she cared about so much. MN postep for Mr. Monk Goes To The Hospital.


Wow, I'm really on a roll with these Monk stories. This one is a postep for Mr. Monk Goes To The Hospital, one of my absolute favorite eps with some of the best MN moments. Yay. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MNMNMNMNMNMN

Natalie trembled as she continued to smooth her hand over his cheek and forehead. Sometimes she didn't know what to make of this man, her boss, her friend. Sometimes he seemed so capable, so sure. And other times, like now, he reminded her of a small child who needed desperately to be comforted. Her fingertips lightly brushed against the white bandages, and she couldn't help flinching.

Monk sighed heavily, relaxing under Natalie's knowing touch. If it wasn't for her, he would surely be dead right now.

She kept her tight grip on the tubing, waiting impatiently for the nurse to come back in and take it out. "It's okay, Mr. Monk. It's okay now."

The nurse who had spoken with Natalie just minutes before finally followed her back in. Her cheeks were reddened as she apologized and quickly disconnected the tubing.

Natalie watched her, guarded, until the medicine that could potentially kill him was safely away from him. Only then did she finally relax. "I want another doctor in here, now." If there was one thing she had learned growing up, it was how to take control of a situation. Too often it had been taken from her, and now, in adulthood, she refused to let it happen. "I want the best this hospital has."

The nurse nodded apprehensively and scurried out of the room, leaving Natalie alone with her injured boss.

Monk looked up at her, grateful.

Sighing softly, Natalie returned her focus to Monk, and she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "It's going to be okay, Mr. Monk," she whispered. "I'm going to stay right here with you."

He managed a small smile for her, then closed his eyes.

Turning slightly, she grabbed a chair and pulled it up to his bed. Then she sat down in it, keeping her tight grip on his hand. His grip was equally tight, almost desperate. Absently she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. It was finally sinking in, just how close she had come to losing him. And not for the first time. Silently she bowed her head, not wanting him to see the tears that escaped. She couldn't handle losing another man that she cared about so much.

Monk watched with heavy eyelids. Her shoulders were slumped with defeat, and he wished that he could speak, so that he could tell her this wasn't all her fault. Sure, if she hadn't left, a lot of this probably wouldn't have happened. But he didn't blame her entirely.

Finally wiping her eyes dry, she lifted her head. She was surprised to see him watching her, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Just rest, Mr. Monk," she soothed. "I won't leave you alone." She ran the hand he wasn't clinging to over his arm. "I'll be right here."

He managed another smile for her before closing his eyes again. The pain and fear was overwhelming, and he slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

She noticed when he fell asleep, and she sighed in relief. He looked so exhausted, so vulnerable, and she found herself unwilling to leave his side, even for a moment. She tried to slide her hand out of his, but his grip was still strong, and she smiled. Abandoning the attempt, she leaned closer and laid her head on the mattress by his leg.

A pained sigh escaped him, and she immediately sat up, rubbing his arm. "Shh, Adrian," she murmured, surprised when his first name slipped out of her mouth. Relieved that he wasn't awake to hear that, she continued to caress his arm until he settled down again.

"I'm not going anywhere. When you wake up, I'll be right here with you."

And, as always, she was true to her word. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was her. And when the medicines that he was given to help him sleep took hold, she was still there, holding his hand and whispering to him in a soft, soothing voice.

He wouldn't have wanted anyone else there with him.

The End.

A/N: Yay MN fluff. Tee hee. Thanks again for reading, everyone, and please review!


End file.
